User talk:Don'tKnowWhy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the True Reflections page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 14:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Comment Removed your comment on Apple's page because of your blatant racism and disrespect. Changed another of yours on the LD webisode's page to tone down the hostility towards another user. Your comments overall are of such quality that I'm becoming semi-convinced you are a troll rather than a user. Regardless, you are a drain on my time and energy, so I'm going to try lessening on communication with you. That might be better for the both of us in the end. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, here's a list: *Don't use the word "Caucasian" for white people. People from the Caucasus aren't or are barely white. The use of the word "Caucasian" for white people has its root in white supremacist sciences and is incorrect. *Europe is not a country. (Not racist, but stupid nonetheless.) *Europeans did not invent writing! In fact, the mid-Northern portion specifically for a very long time did not write anything. That's, for instance, why we barely know how to interpret the numerous bog bodies found in the area. *The only reason European versions of fairy tales have gotten "bigger" than the rest is colonialism, (West) Europe's vicious attempt to expand its identity/ies onto the rest of the world, and neo-colonialism, which due to colonialism works most in favor of the Western World. *You very, very, very, very, painfully clearly have no idea how racism works. *I will talk about Mattel's use of race as I damn well please. I am a WOC, third gen. multi-heritage Indo to be specific. The best I can realistically hope for in any given Western story - and let me be clear here that I, like countless other POCs, am part of the West - to acknowledge my Asian heritages is a Chinese (female) character, and I usually don't enjoy how they are portrayed. I am allowed to be not happy with that. I am allowed to be angered that I see others who have the disadvantage of not being white suffer the same token-istic, secondary treatment and stereotypical approaches. I am allowed to try to protect myself and them by keeping this wiki safe for POC read, with your racist historical inaccuracies, racism-apologism, and racist character preferences not being visible to anyone. *"If anything works, Mattel will let it continue." And that's why I work to make it clear to Mattel that EAH as it is doesn't work. I am by far not the only one angered by Apple's white tears over her blonde hair, the overall "Eurocentric hair is the only good version" message, Cupid's skin color, the starter choice for only European (versions of) fairytales, the royal = white setup only broken by the tokenistic presence of Briar (who's treated awfully), the presented equality between Royals and Rebels while the Royals are white and in power while the Rebels are racially diverse and not in power, the minimal amount of POC characters, and lots more misses. It's specifically painful because its sister franchise, Monster High, is enjoying a high popularity in part because its cast is highly racially diverse and each character is generally treated respectfully. Mattel has no reason, and that includes finances, to let POC down with EAH. :So, there you have it. Removed the other comment too for the same reasons as above. Plus the disrespect thing, which seems a recurring element with you. :As an aside, I'm not one to tell people what they are, but your claim of being Afro-American isn't one I quite believe. All things considered, I suspect you're white person #57405734895730478203482347889357 who thinks POC impersonation is a failproof and totally unique plan. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::You're demanding & dismissive (like, you ignore pretty much everything I say/answer), beyond rude, very ableist, and downright racist, and for someone who's not contributed anything, you don't have a right to tell me how well I do as admin. For my own sake, because you ruin my time and joy in editing and you've done nothing to show that there'd be this place for you to hang without my investment, I am going to put you on block for three days. I'm planning for some big updating this weekend and I can do without your antics for the time being. ::P.S., I removed your comment on Briar, because you never even read the link I set up for you. You can use your time-out to read it. Also, just because you desperately want something to be true, doesn't make it true. Google and Wikipedia both can tell you what WOC stands for, Google especially if you also search for it with the term "white women", and dictionaries aren't written to be all-inclusive or all-compassingly accurate. Dictionaries are "an" authority on language, not "the" authority. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC)